


Самосожжение

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Саша выжила. Только она совсем этому не рада./пост- 82 глава, написано до выхода 83 главы/
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 1





	Самосожжение

Конни давит ещё одну картофелину, пытаясь уничтожить все комочки в получившейся массе. На вкус получается вполне сносно и он тянется за хлебом, но вовремя одёргивает себя. Взяв в руки тарелку и ложку, он идёт в единственную спальню их небольшого дома, привычно жмурясь на секунду и вдыхая поглубже, прежде чем войти. Он всё ещё надеется, что происходящее окажется дурным сном.

— Эхей, радуйся, сегодня у нас на обед твоя любимая картошка. — он старательно натягивает на лицо улыбку, пытается добавить в голос жизнерадостности, но все его усилия разбиваются о тяжёлую атмосферу и вязкую тишину 

В комнате весьма тёмно из-за ливня за окном, но даже в такой темноте отчётливо видно бледное, почти белое лицо Саши. Или за столько дней он просто успел так изучить эту картину, что она выжглась на обратной стороне век и ничем её оттуда уже не прогнать. Стоит только закрыть глаза и он видит лежащую на трёх подушках Сашу, старательно укрытую тёплым одеялом до пояса. Абсолютно бессмысленным одеялом, потому что её ноги отныне не могли почувствовать ни холод ни тепло.

Саша молчит, словно вместе со способностью ходить у неё отняли и дар речи, и смотрит пустым взглядом в окно. Конни устало вздыхает, пытаясь сделать это как можно тише.

— Я старался. Давай, Саша, тебе нужно поесть.

Саша медленно переводит взгляд на него и Конни улыбается слабо, но искренне, подавая ей тарелку. Саша зачерпывает немного картошки, но её руки так дрожат, что до рта она доносит уже пустую ложку. Она предпринимает несколько попыток, прежде чем ложка выскальзывает из пальцев, а Саша вновь замыкается в себе, стеклянными глазами уставившись в стену.

Конни наливает ей стакан воды, оставляя его на прикроватной тумбе, и бежит на улицу. Холодные капли хлещут по щекам, но ему всё равно. Он уже не может находится в доме, где от напряжения, кажется, скоро рухнут стены. Ему хочется бежать, бежать прочь от этого места, в котором воздух насквозь пропитан отчаяньем. Но он не может оставить Сашу, не смотря на все её мольбы.

Он не может уйти, он не может больше на это смотреть.

Всегда жизнерадостная и быстрая, свободная, как ветер вне стен, Саша оказалась прикована к кровати. И это стало тем, что сломило её, пережившую все ужасы войны и многих своих товарищей. Живую, но сожалеющую об этом.

По ночам Саша прижимается к его спине и лихорадочно шепчет сквозь слёзы что-то о том, что он не должен тратить на неё свою жизнь, что то, что она жива — настоящее чудо, но лучше бы оно досталось кому-то другому, что она теперь абсолютно бесполезна. Овощ. Её любимая картошка. Конни слышит всё это и пытается сохранить ровный ритм дыхания, глотая злые слёзы. Почему чёртова судьба поступила с ними так жестоко? За что Саша заслужила такие муки? Он притворяется спящим, зная, что иначе Саша обязательно оттолкнёт его и запрёт эту боль внутри себя, тихо сгорая от её обилия.

Конни несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, смаргивая потоки воды, и возвращается в дом. Ему ещё нужно накормить Сашу. И вновь попытаться достучаться до неё. Потому что пока она плачет — она чувствует, а значит у него всё ещё есть шанс вернуть обратно свою Сашу. Вернуть ту, которую он любил.


End file.
